


Dear Norbert, Rest In Peace

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [59]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Anno Uno Scribere, Jan 11, Memento mori, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: Based on mark and Ethan casket shopping but it made me think of Norbert so here we are
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	Dear Norbert, Rest In Peace

____________  
/ \  
[ Rest in Peace ]  
[ Norbert Moses ]  
[ Sometime in ]  
[2020 - April 18]  
[ 2020 ] 

Norbert Moses, as you may or may not recall, was the channel Mark and Ethan created in an attempt to set the record for the fastest a youtube channel has gotten to 1 million subscribers. The picture of Norbert (that I believe was used for the channel’s icon) was a combination of their faces. I’m not sure how the name was picked, but I believe everything else known about Norbert was simply a mixture of facts about Mark and Eef.

Now, I’m not sure if this was a theory in the days of Unus Annus and the short time that Norbert Moses existed, but either way I posit that the iconic casket was for Norbert. Now I realize that Norbert wasn’t an official person yet, merely a wisp of an idea, but if you can remember the casket shopping video (or look up the casket shopping video, since I’m sure someone has archived it somewhere ;-;) they were buying a singular casket for both of them. Now since 2 people cannot fit into one casket, they acted as if they were a singular entity, averaging out height, weight, and age to morph themselves into one person. 

In addition, the casket was black and white, half Ethan and half Mark, half Unus and half Annus. The very definition of Norbert Moses.

However, the casket was bought before Norbert Moses was born, nevermind when he died. While it is possible that Mark and Ethan bought a casket for themselves after the death of Norbert that was identical to the one they had already requested, it seems rather unlikely. He also didn’t appear in the coffin at any point, nor was any real mention of him interacting with the coffin in any way made that I can recall...

Perhaps, if the coffin was somehow bought for Norbert, it didn’t end up being used for him? Is Norbert alive???? I mean- it’s possible right? Or is it? I think it would make more sense for Norbert to have died with his channel, since that’s what happened with the characters of Unus and Annus… right?

...

Yo wait okay, is Norbert the child of Mark and Ethan?? Like, is he? Cause that would make sense with the whole half and half thing since kids receive half their parents’ DNA. Is science advanced enough to make Norbert yet? If not, Mark and Ethan should totally donate their DNA to science so that if we ever get to that point (and the terrible 20’s aren’t the start of the apocalypse) Norbert Moses can exist in real life. That would be amazing. 

Note: If Mark and Ethan don’t want a Norbert Moses to exist- which they probably don’t, but who knows- idk just don’t bring it up to them because I feel like that would be really weird and prolly make them uncomfortable. 

Also, is there anyone in real life with the name Norbert Moses? Cause that would be hilarious if they did exist. 

Wait

I should change my name to Norbert Moses-

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for forgetting when norbert was born


End file.
